


Sasuke vs. Momoshiki

by Immigrant_writer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fight Scenes, Gen, Sasuke actually uses the six paths, Written in anticipation for Boruto chapter 54, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer
Summary: In anticipation for Boruto chapter 54, I've decided to write my own version of the fight. Because someone has to write Sasuke using his Rinnegan Jutsu.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sasuke vs. Momoshiki

**Author's Note:**

> In preparation for the next chapter of Boruto, I wanted to write my own version of Sasuke V Momoshiki before it happens.  
> Is this entirely wish-fulfilment? Yes.  
> Am I salty Sasuke hasn’t used the Asura path? Absolutely.  
> Are power levels a low priority for me right now? You know it.  
> Am I familiar with the story of Boruto? Not really.  
> Now that that’s established, onto the fight.

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, trying to force himself to his feet before falling back. He hadn’t been in this much pain since he and Sasuke destroyed the Valley of the End.  
Momoshiki looked at him. “You’re nex…” He stopped, blinking. “What happened to the beast?” He began walking forward. “What happened to the beast!” He yelled.  
Kawaki rushed in front of the Hokage. “I won’t let you touch him.” After finally defeating Jigen, he wasn’t going to let anything else happen.  
“Like a failed vessel is really a concern for…” He was interrupted by an impact that sent him flying.  
Sasuke lowered his foot. Then he looked at Naruto.  
Naruto stared at his friend.  
One Rinnegan and one white blank eye stared back at him.  
“Sasuke?” Naruto asked. “Did you…?”  
“You’re in no condition to fight.” Sasuke said before raising his hand.  
Naruto realized what was happening. “Wait, Sasuke, if you do that, you won’t have enough chakra.”  
Sasuke smiled. “Shut up Usuratonkachi. Don’t worry. I’ll get him back.”  
A black portal began opened beneath Kawaki and Naruto, gravity sending them both down. Sasuke shut the portal. Both should be landing at Sakura’s feet. Sasuke smiled. “She’s gonna be so mad at me.”  
He swung his right arm, a chakra rod shooting from his palm at the approaching possessed Uzumaki.  
Momoshiki blocked the rod with his kunai, but the blade snapped from the force. He landed a few feet from the Uchiha. “You sent the others away.” He noted. “Sparing them the horror of seeing what I do to you?”  
Sasuke teleported next to the possessed boy, and lashed out, his arm sprouting another chakra rod. Momoshiki deflected the attack and flipped into a roundhouse kick Sasuke barely dodged. Sasuke charged his body with electricity, amping his speed before he elbowed his possessed student in the face and kicked him in the gut sending him flying. He charged after him.  
Momoshiki stopped mid-air and shot forward, determined to put the worm down.  
Sasuke formed the ribcage Susanoo, not to stop the attack, but to reduce the force. Momoshiki broke through, kicking him in the gut, but not hard enough to do that much damage.  
Sasuke grabbed his ankle before activating the Human path.  
The Otsutsuki shuddered as he felt the human’s fingers on his soul. He looked right at him.  
Sasuke activated the Sharingan genjutsu in his Rinnegan.  
The world flipped over.  
Sasuke looked around. He was floating in a world that looked like twilight.  
“Sasuke-san!”  
Sasuke turned around.  
Momoshiki was glaring at him. Boruto was floating above him, entangled in his hair. The Uzumaki was clearly in pain.  
“Insignificant wretch.” Momoshiki seethed.  
“You okay Boruto?”  
“I am. Sorry about your eye.” Boruto said, looking down in shame. “I wasn’t strong enough to stop him.”  
“Don’t worry about that.” Sasuke reassured the boy, reaching out with the Human path to get a feel for his soul.  
“Do not ignore me!” Momoshiki yelled.  
Sasuke looked at the alien. Then he looked back at his student. “I’ll get you out.”  
“Do not ignore me!”  
Sasuke looked around, feeling the void. It was very different from Naruto’s mindscape. The mix of Momoshiki and Boruto’s chakra was a lot more physical. The Kama was slowly turning Boruto into the Otsutsuki. Suppressing it would be a lot different than suppressing a Bijuu. He’d need to hit him physically and spiritually.  
A nano-second after making eye-contact, Sasuke snapped back into the real world. Momoshiki lunged forward, aiming for Sasuke’s eye.  
“Shinra Tensei.” The repulsive force sent everything near Sasuke flying.  
As Momoshiki crashed into the ground, Sasuke ran after him. I can use the human path to suppress it, but I need to create an imbalance in his Yang chakra too. But how…  
His thoughts were cut off by a mountain the size of the Hokage monument being thrown at him.  
Is he mad I ignored him? Sasuke wondered, remembering the crazy bomber from his teen years. Should I start interacting more with the people I’m fighting? No.  
“Chidori Eiso.” The extended spear of lightning sliced the rock down the middle. The force caused it to explode into rubble.  
Momoshiki shot forward, having hidden beneath the rock, reaching for Sasuke’s face.  
Sasuke threw a kunai in the air and curled his fingers in a one-handed hand seal for Doton before he sank into the ground.  
Momoshiki stopped, floating in the air. If he got too close to the ground, no doubt the nuisance would attack him. He raised his hand, creating a Rasengan before making it as large as a house. He flew higher, pumping more and more chakra into the attack until it was as large as the one that had killed him. “Goodbye insignificant worm.”  
Right before he obliterated the ground, something caught his attention. He looked to the side and saw a falling kunai a few dozen feet from him.  
The kunai disappeared, replaced with a giant purple chakra construct.  
The Otsutsuki barely had time to blink before a giant fist slammed into his body, sending him flying miles into the air.  
The Rasengan began to dissipate, but the Susanoo reached out and grabbed it, absorbing all of the chakra in it. Flexing its wings, the warrior shot up after the possessed boy.  
Momoshiki screeched to a halt, glaring down at the approaching Uchiha. “Enough!” He ran through several hand seals from his vessel’s memory and raised his arm, forming a giant bolt of lightning above him. With a downward swing, he brought the electricity down.  
He’s using Boruto’s jutsu, Sasuke noted. He formed the Susanoo’s sword and cut upwards with it, slicing the bolt in half.  
Momoshiki shot down foot first. The Susanoo raised its sword and blocked the kick before flicking its wrist sending him downwards.  
Momoshiki stopped mid-air and blasted at the human again, a red sword forming in his hand.  
He’s using more and more of his own techniques, Sasuke realized. He flew down after the boy, his Susanoo’s blade raised for a counterattack.  
Both swords hit each other. Both swords cracked.  
Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. He held the kunai at arm’s length.  
“Here goes nothing.” He switched the kunai’s position with Momoshiki.  
Momoshiki gasped with indignation, suddenly finding a hand closed around his throat. And then he gasped again as he felt his chakra draining out of him.  
This inferior creature, he thought, dares to steal my chakra!  
He raised a fist to punch the human, but his arm was stopped by a large skeletal hand grabbing it.  
Sasuke had dissolved the Perfect Susanoo and was now using its smaller variant to withhold his opponent’s attack while he drained him.  
Momoshiki growled and wretched his arm, breaking through the Susanoo.  
Sasuke let go of him and kicked him in the chest launching him miles away.  
As Momoshiki got farther away, Sasuke sat down and looked at the summon he’d used to stay in the air. It was a giant dark green bird with a drill-like beak. Too weak to help in the fight.  
That was a lot of chakra, Sasuke noted as he flexed his fingers, a plan forming in his mind. There was another explosion below him.  
Momoshiki blasted towards him.  
Sasuke undid his summon, sending the monstrous bird away before falling towards the enraged alien.  
Momoshiki swung both of his arms out, forming two chains and swinging them at Sasuke. Sasuke aimed his hand forward.  
“Bansho Ten'in.”  
Momoshiki was forced off his balance as he was suddenly pulled forward.  
Sasuke activated the Asura path. His hand detached from his arm and shot forward, propelled by a rocket and grabbed his opponent’s face before it began absorbing more chakra.  
“What the…?” Momoshiki was interrupted by Sasuke’s foot slamming into his chest as Sasuke reattached his arm.  
Come on, Sasuke thought pushing the Preta path to absorb more chakra, come on…  
Momoshiki grabbed Sasuke’s wrist and squeezed. There was a snapping sound.  
Sasuke grit his teeth. “Amaterasu.” The dark flames sprouted on Momoshiki’s arm forcing him to let go. Sasuke pulled his arm back. “Shinra Tensei!”  
The repulsive force sent Momoshiki straight down into the ground, devastating everything for miles.  
Sasuke summoned the monstrous bird again and stood on its back. He looked at his wrist which was already healing. He wasn’t worried about his student. Momoshiki’s chakra absorption would make the Amaterasu a minor problem at best.  
The ground began rumbling as red lava began leaking through the cracks that had formed from Momoshiki’s impact.  
“Here we go.” Sasuke said. He wondered if Momoshiki did this every time he got angry.  
A giant arm shot out of the ground and pulled the rest of its body up. In a few seconds, Momoshiki had formed his stone golem. It looked up at Sasuke who looked at it through his summon’s eyes. He made sure to stay out of reach.  
The giant reared its arm back as it began breaking into pieces. With an almighty lunge, it threw its arm forward right as it completely shattered, sending thousands of molten rocks at the Sasuke.  
The summon began maneuvering around the attack but couldn’t keep up with the barrage and was hit by more than a few globs of lava causing it to screech in pain.  
Sasuke prepared to counterattack before a kick to his side broke his arm and sent him flying from his steed.  
Gasping, he looked back to see Momoshiki standing on his summon.  
He was hiding in the rocks, Sasuke realized right before he slammed into the ground.  
He barely had time to collect himself before Momoshiki landed right above him, his foot slamming into Sasuke’s stomach causing him to cough up blood.  
Sasuke glared up. Then he gasped.  
Boruto’s body had changed. The blue line running down his right side over his eye had grown several branches that ran across his face. A second horn was growing out of the left side of his head. His hands and forearms were turning black.  
“This vessel is getting better and better,” Momoshiki said with a smirk. “And stronger.” He slammed his foot down on Sasuke’s chest cracking several ribs just as Sasuke activated the Asura path and mechanized his organs. The screeching sound of crushed metal reverberated in his ears.  
“And after I get rid of you, no humans will stand a chance against me. Especially with whatever the fox has done to himself.”  
Sasuke panted, taking note of his injuries. Arm, healing. Ribs, cracked. Internal organs, definitely damaged. Or at least they would have been if they were still organic.  
I’m gonna need a mechanic, Sasuke thought.  
Momoshiki raised his arm, forming a large red axe. “Any last words?” He asked.  
Sasuke raised his left arm to his possessed student.  
Momoshiki let out a bark of laughter. “And just what is your crippled stump supposed to do?”  
“I swore I wouldn’t do this.” Sasuke said. “But I have to save my student.”  
The empty sleeve straightened as it was suddenly filled up. Momoshiki found himself staring at a white light emerging from where a hand should have been.  
The alien made to jump away but was stopped by several metal tendrils that sprouted from Sasuke’s body and wrapped around him, making sure to keep his arms pointed away from the cannon. Sasuke would not let this attack be absorbed.  
“Stay very still.” Sasuke said before pouring a large amount of chakra into his attack. He combined the Asura path with the Human path.  
There was a brilliant blast of light and a deafening explosion.  
It was over in a micro-second.  
Sasuke stared up at his student, specifically, at the one inch in diameter hole in his torso.  
Momoshiki glared hatefully at the Uchiha even as he began coughing up blood. “You would kill your own student?”  
Sasuke smirked. “I can save him.” He said. “But not with you in control. Free him.”  
“A- and what if I don’t?”  
“You don’t have much of a choice. That last attack was designed to affect your soul as well as your body. You have no chance of healing on your own. You can feel yourself losing power, can’t you?”  
Momoshiki fell to his knees, straddling Sasuke’s chest. He still had the axe raised. “And what if I chose kill you anyway?”  
Sasuke switched places with a rock several meters behind Momoshiki, falling to his knees from the sudden strain of having stood up. “I must thank you for your chakra. There was quite a lot of it.” Sasuke wondered if it was the Otsutsuki’s constitution that kept him talking or if he was simply destined to never actually kill an Uzumaki.  
The Otsutsuki stared down at the ground where Sasuke had been. “I will kill you.” He said.  
Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh. “This isn’t the first time something inside a blonde Uzumaki has threatened me. And because of that, I have the utmost confidence in my student.”  
Momoshiki didn’t say anything, his power and control receding as Boruto’s body collapsed, now looking normal.  
Sasuke ran forward, flexing his arms. The right one had healed adequately and the left one was still new. It felt unfamiliar. He would get rid of it as soon as he was done.  
He knelt next to his student, silently thanking Sakura for her lessons as he put his hands over the massive wound and began using medical ninjutsu. It wouldn’t heal the boy, but it would keep him from dying. He needed actual surgery to reconstruct his stomach and intestines. Sasuke had aimed slightly to left to avoid hitting his spine.  
“Sakura’s definitely going to kill me.” Sasuke said as he formed a portal beneath himself and Boruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Will this happen? Probably not. And as I’ve said earlier, power scaling was not exactly a priority. Though I do believe this could happen. This was just an exercise in me writing a fight before Boruto 54 comes out.  
> Can I just say that I kind of hate how chakra absorption has been given to all the Otsutsuki. It’s very limiting in terms of ninjutsu use. A Sasuke fight with one Chidori? What?  
> If you’re curious about his regeneration, Sasuke has walked off knives to his body, being stabbed in the chest and being impaled through the lung with so little damage, his clothes were perfectly fine.


End file.
